Derek and Friends
by Derekinokim
Summary: They go on a trip to find their true meening when they come across Konoha


The Begining(Naruto)

Intro.

Derek:ZzZzZz

Knock Knock

Derek:ZZzZZzZZz

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Derek:ZZZZZZZZZ

Bo: WAKE UP

Derek: What...Huh...Who?

Bo: Come on everyones ready.

Bo: Your the last one to get up.

Bo: So get up,get ready, and lets go!

Derek: Ok,Ok Dont get testy

(20 minutes later)

Chris: Man your late.

Derek: Shut your face.

Alex:Come on lets go we are over 2 hours late.

Derek:Austin Do you got the food?

Austin: Yea it is sitting in a nice safe place.burp

Lucyka: Hes probobly going to eat it all.

Austin: Shut up, _C_o_W_.

Derek: Alex, do u have the map?

Alex:Yea, no duh.

Derek: How many towns are there?

Alex: Well looking at this map there is about 50 towns and cities.

Derek: Bo, Guesstimate how much we will need to take if we want to take stuff at every town.

Bo: I dont know.

Derek: Fine,we'll just take some food.

Derek:So, this is the worlds biggest montain huh?

Derek:Well lets get at it.

Derek:Our adventure starts here.

Derek:What is the first of the two areas?

Alex: Hmm...

Alex: I think it is "The Land of Ninja's"

Chris: What is that?

Alex: That is where ninja's are trained.

CH 1.

Lucyka: Run away! It's the spiral of doom!

Derek:Shut up Cow, its just a symbol.

Chris: Where is this any way?

Alex:It is Konoha, Village HIdden In The Leaves.

Derek: I heard of that place!

Derek: 6th Hokage lives there right?

Alex:Yea. So?

Derek: I hoped that i get to meet him and maybe even become his student!

Austin: I already met him, I was his best student.

Austin: He taught me a jutsu in 1 day that took him weeks.

Derek: Yea right.

Chris: If he taught you then show us the jutsu.

Austin: No, if i did every one would want my autograph.

Derek:Then at least tell us the name.

Austin: No, even teh name would send people piling on me.

Alex: Yea right.

Derek: I bet there are lots of people to train us besides its 6th is only 40 year old.

Chris: Yea, and he leanrd the super jutsu when he was 12.

Lucyka: Comon let go inside .

Alex: Yea guys were wasteing time.

Derek: Fine lets go.

Austin: I know everyone here.

Austin: I bet they will say hi to me.

Alex: Look its Rock Lee!

Derek: Oh my gosh.

Chris:Lets go.

Derek: Lee! Lee! Lee!

Chris: huff huff huff Are huff You huff Rock Lee? huff

Lee: Yes, but how do u know who I am?

Alex:Whe here about you all the time!

Derek: Your one of the strongest people in Konoha!

Lee:Not to brag but i am strong.

Lee:But if you excuse me i have some buisness to attend to.

Chris: Ok.

Derek: I'm going!

Lee: I'm sorry but it is private.

Derek: No, i'm going.

Derek: I've waited years for a chance like this.

Derek: I'm going.

Lee: Fine if you wish.

Alex: Do you know where Sauske lives?

Lee: Yes, Sauske lives past the ramen shop,take a left,past the forest, then it will be to the right.

Alex: Whoa,thanks lets go guys.

Everyone exept Derek:Lets go to Sauske!

(With Lee and Derek)

Derek: So where are we going?

Lee: We're going to go to the Ninja Council.

Lee: After that I'll get your Konoha ID cards.

Derek: Cool.

(With the others)

Austin: Hey lets have a snack at the Ramen Shack.

Alex: Sure why not.

(at the Raman Shack)

Austin: I'll have the Ichira Ramen

Chris: Hey Lucyka did u know that if u call some one poltratudonous they will give you anything?

Lucyka: Really?

Lucyka: You look poltratudonous.

Lucyka: Can i have one bottle of Sake?

Ramen Guy: your not allowed to drink untill your 21 years old.

Lucyka: but i called you poltratudonous.

Ramen Guy: That doesnt meen anything.

Lucyka:Chris!

Chris: HAHAHA!

Lucyka: I'll have a small ramen.

Alex:I'll have a large pork ramen.

Alex:Why small Lucyka?

Lucyka:Because i have to watch my modely figure.

Chris: I'll have a large wullang ramen pork.

( After meal)

Chris:Comon I want to meet Sauske.

Alex: Yea lets go.

Austin: Fine fine.

(At the Council Tower)

Derek: Whoa!

Derek: Your the 6th Hokage!

Naruto: Yes thats me.

Derek: Do u possibly know a kid named Austin?

Naruto: No i've never seen a person named Austin.

Derek:I thought so.

Derek: Hey 6th Hokage could you take me as your student?

Naruto: Well I havent seen your ID card, but If your stats are high enough I will.

Derek: Cool!

Naruto: Now lets take a small blood sample and add it into this card.

Naruto:Done, Wow your stat are higher than i though they would be.

Derek: Lemme see.

Derek: Hey that is tiny.

Naruto: Well, its high for a person thats never trained for this type of thing.

Derek: So, will you train me?

Naruto: Ok I guess.

Derek: Yes!

Naruto: You can stay here for the night.

Derek: Ok.

Derek: But dont i need to be a ninja?

Naruto: Yea, so i'll sign you up for my best teachers class's.

Naruto: Be at the ninja acadamy at 8 o clock, ok?

Derek: Got it.

**CH 2.**

(Chris,Alex,Lucyka,and Austin)

Lucyka: Theres the forest.

Lucyka: Let go home.

Alex: No Im going to meet Sauske!

Lucyka: B-b-b-ut there a-a-are b-b-bugs in t-t-their.

Austin: Yea, but they are small.

Lucyka: So, they'll eat u alive.

Chris: Lets vote.

Chris: Who votes on going to Sauske

Chris: Lets see 1,2,3

Chris: Who votes on going home 1.

Lucyka: I guess its pretty clear let go home.

Alex: Shut up Lucyka, were going to see Sauske.

Austin: I think its going to take a while to get through though.

Alex: Who cares were going to meet Sauske.

Chris: Well lets go!

( Derek and Naruto)

Derek: So whos my sensei going to be?

Naruto: Their names are...

Derek: Their, their u said my sensei.

Naruto: I didnt say there were just one.

Naruto: Besides the final exames are next week your goin g to need at least 2 senseis to pass.

Derek: Fine what are their names.

Naruto: Their names are Shikamaru and Sakura.

Derek: Are there class rooms?

Naruto: Yes, your going to go to the private tutors but your going to take the same exam as the others.

Derek: Who do i go to first?

Naruto: Right here.

Knock Knock

Shikamaru: Just come in.

Naruto: Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Naruto!

Shikamaru: So whos my new student.

Naruto: Him, heres his card.

Shikamaru: Hmmm...

Shikamaru: So send him to Sakura after class?

Naruto: Yup.

Shikamaru: Ok.

Shikamaru: So you're Derek huh?

Derek: Yea.

Shikamaru: Ok the first think you'll want to do is gain more chakra and Im going to teach you how to do that.

Derek: Ok.

Shikamaru: Ok, all you have to do is focus on your chakra and it will very slowly grow and if you want to pass the exam your going to have a little more than now.

Derek: Ok, like this?

Shikamaru: yea, now do that for the rest of the three hours and do it at home for at least 2 more hours.

Derek: Ok, What?!

Derek: A whole 5 hours?

Shikamaru: you have only a little bit of chakra so if you want to be do high level jutsus you need a lot of chakra.

Derek: Fine

CH 3.

(Chris's group)

Lucyka: Man its been days since we left.

Chris: I know but if its going to lead us meen Sauske im going to go.

Alex: Yea.

Austin: Man im thirsty.

Lucyka: Here drink some of my water, Psyce.

Austin: Give me some water!

Chris: Just give him some water.

Lucyka: Fine.

Alex: Look a spring.

Chris: there is a spring and wood over there.

Lucyka: So?

Chris: There might be fish.

Lucyka: So we can catch and play with it?

Alex: No so we can eat it.

Lucyka: Oh.

???: Chidori!

Austin: Whoa did u see that?!

Alex: Yea, it must be Sauske!

Lucyka: Why?

Chris: Because only Sauske and Kakashi know Chidori

Alex: If we heard him he can't be that far right?

Chris: Yea

Austin: Lets run.

(30 Minutes later)

Lucyka: Look theres a house!

Chris: Knock Knock Knock

???: Who is it?

Alex: Are you Sauske?

Sauske: Yes my name it Sauske, but who are you?

Lucyka: I'm Lucyka the strongest and hottest person of the group.

Austin: Im Austin and Lucyka ur not the strongest or the hottest im the strongest.

Chris: No, Derek is stronger than you

Chris: Im Chris and this is my brother Alex.

Alex: I wanted to introduce my self, Hi im Alex.

Sauske: So, why did you come here?

Alex: We came here to ask you to train us.

Sauske: Sure i'll train u guys come on in.

Sauske: First you have to prove you are strong enough.

Sauske: If you can break that tree before sundown I will acccept you.

Austin: That will be easy.

Alex:NO, Thats goin g to be hecka hard.

CHris: Lets just stars already.

Lucyka: Power punch go!

Lucyka: Ow ow ow ow ow.

Chris: Come on we have to loosen it first.

Alex: BUt how?

Austin: Peel the bark off.

CHris: Then we can slowly breack the layers down one by one.

Alex: Lets do it.

Lucyka: We should loosen it all but lets break it from one side.

Alex: Thats a good idea.

(4 HOurs later)

Everyone:Sauske, Sauske

Sauske:What?

Everyone look out here.

CHris: One more hit every one one, two, three!

Everyone: WHoo hoo we are worthy for Sauske!

Sauske: So come on in you are strong enough.

Sauske: So, you mentioned a Derek, who is he.

Austin: Derek is my body gaurd.

Sauske: Then why didnt he come.

Chris: Shut up Austin hes not ur body gaurd.

Chris: Derek is our friend.

Sauske: Where is he?

Alex: Last we saw him he went with Rock Lee some where.

Sauske: Ok, so lets get started.

Austin: So what are going to teach us first Chidori,pialenio jutsu, or event go gatenu yu jutsu?

Sauske: No, No thats too advanced im going to teach you the transformation jutsu.

Chris: Cool.  
Austin: Why not the good ones.

Sauske: Because you have to do the simple stuff first.

Alex: So, lets get started.

Sauske: So this is how you do it put your hands like this.

Lucyka: Like this?

Sauske: No, like this.

Chris: Like this?

Sauske: Yea ok good, good.

Alex: Here I did it.

Sauske: Excellent.

Austin: Me too.

Sauske: Good, good nice.

Sauske: Now picture a person or something and craft that picture into your self.

Lucyka: Henge!

Chris: Henge!

Alex: Henge!

Austin: Henge!

Lucyka: (A Mutated half human half cat)

Chris: ( A shurican with arms)

Alex:( A Kunai with legs)

Austin: ( A fat lady)

( everyone laughed)

Sauske: So do u have a place to stay?

Chris: No.

Sauske: Then you can sleep in my living room.

Sauske: Well practice tomorrow. but now go to sleep.

Ch 4.

(Derek)

Derek: Hmmmm... Hmmmmm... Hmmmmm...

Shikamaru: No,no,no your pressuring yourself too mush relax and try.

Derek:'k

Derek:huu hoo.

Shikamaru: Can you feel the chakra flowing inside you?

Derek: Yes.

Shikamaru: Now just keep that there for the rest of the time.

(Austins crew)

Austin: Snore snore.

Chris: Shup up.

Sauske: Okay now its time to wake up!

Lucyka: But its only 7:00.

Sauske: But as i am your sensi so you will listen to me now get up.

Alex: Yea guys come on.

Sauske: Thank you Alex.

Sauske: Now Lets get start on working some more on our transformation justus.

Austin: Ok i've been practicing all night.

Chris: No you were snoreing up a thunder storm.

Sauske: Now Austin if you were training all night show us a transformation of me.

Austin: Umm...

Austin: Ok.

Austin: Henge!

Austin:(is a short Sauske with long down hair and fat)

Chris and Lucyka: HAHAHAHA!

Austin: Shut up!

Chris: I thought you were training all night!

Sauske: Yes Austin if you were training all night you should have this masterd by now are you lieng to me?

Austin: No.

Sauske: Then you are going to hace this down by 3:00.

Austin: Ok.

Sauske: Now where do you focus your chakra when you do this jutsu?

Sauske: Yes, Lucyka.

Lucyka: Your head?

Sauske: No you focus it on where you are doing your jutsu.

Sauske: So, where do you focus it?

Chris: Your whole body.

Sauske: Yes thats right.

Sauske: Yes so now get to work.

(Derek)

Shikamaru: Ok Derek now its time to go to your next class.

Derek: Ok, where do i go?

Shikamaru: I'll take you there.

Shikamaru:Knock Knock Knock

???: Come in.

Shikamaru: It me Shikamaru.

???: Oh'k.

Shikamaru: Hi Sakura I brought your new student.

Sakura: Oh Bring him in.

Shikamaru: Heres his card.

Sakura: Ok hmmm...

Sakura: So what is he like 

Shikamaru: He litens good and hes a quick learner.

Sakura: Oh'k

Shikamaru: See ya.

Sakura: bye.

Sakura: Ok, so lets get started on throwing accuracy.

Derek: Oh'k thats easy ive been practicing at my house.

Sakura: Oh is it?

Derek: Yea.

Sakura: Oh'k then hit tHat target.

Derek: How far is that?

Sakura: it about 100 feet.

Derek: Oh'k it should be easy enough

Derek:Well here it...

Sakura: Wait!

Sakura: ( Push button that makes them move quickly)

Derek: what thats not easy!

Sakura: Their not going to stand there while you take aim.

Derek: I guess your right.

Derek: Hmm Hmm.

Sakura: You bearly cliped his arm.

Derek: At least i hit him.

Sakura: Look i'm not going to train you lightly.

Sakura: I meen seriously you have your exames in 1 week so you better train hard!

Derek: Fine, Fine.

Derek: Hmm...

Derek: Hmmp.

Sakura: Thats better but not good enough!

Derek: Then I'll Have to train harder

Ch 5.

(Lucykas Group)

Austin: Haaaa...Haaaa...Haaa...

Lucyka: Man im wiped out.

Alex: Me too.

Chris: Me Three.

Sauske: Times Up now show me your jutsus.

Sauske: Austin Show me utr progress.

Austin: OK

Austin: Henge!

Austin: ( A ALmost perfect replica of Sauske)

Sauske: Excellent work Austin.  
Sauske: CHris your turn.

CHris: Henge!

( A perfect replica of Austin)

Sauske: Perfect.

Sauske: Lucyka?

Lucyka: Henge!

Lucyka: ( A strange copy of Chris)

Sauske: Lucyka you arent doing so well.

Sauske: ALex.

Alex: HEnge!

Alex(A Perfect copy of Lucyka)

Sauske: Great!

Sauske:Now im going to teach you a jutsu thats a little but harder.

ALex: Is it the Kage Bunshin No Justsu?

Sauske: Yes, it is .

Sauske: In tranformation Justsu you learned to model some one or thing, but now you are going to model yourself out of your self.

Austin: How do we do that?

Sauske: Well First you have to invison yourself then force it out of your body using your chakra.

Chris: Let me try!

Sauske: Ok the go for it.

Chris:Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Sauske:You did ok for a first time

(A pale Chris on the floor)

CHris: Man i suck.

Sauske: This isnt a jutsu that is as easy as tranformation so practice it well it may take a few weeks.

(With that in mind they got to work right away)

(Derek)

Shikamaru: Did you train hard last night?

Derek: YEs i did.

Shikamaru: Now at home i want you to gain chakra but here im going to teach you a basic jutsu you should have it masterd by the end of class.

Derek: Well, What is it?

Shikamaru: Its a jutsu called replacemant jutsu.

Derek: How do i do it?

Shikamaru:When you are just about to be attacked you will just use your chakra to teleport yourself somewhere else but you will be replaced with a log.

Shikamaru:Like i'll show you.

Shikamaru: Just come over here and punch me.

Derek: Ok.swing

Derek: Ow my hand.

Shikamaru: I wouldnt normaly use it on someone like you but it was a demenstration.

Shikamaru: Now u try.

Derek: Ok.

Shikamaru:soft swing

Derek: moves to the side bty like 3ft

Derek: Whoa i almost got hit.

Shikamaru: Yes you did so you will have to work harder and make it so you can move atleast behind me.

Derek:Got it.

Shikamaru:soft swing

Derek: Shift about 4 ft away

Shikamaru: See your getting better alredy.

(2:45 min later)

Shikamaru: Well go to your next class.

Derek: Ok.

Sakura: Well have you trained a lot last night?

Derek: Yes I have.

Sakura: Then hit that spot right in the middlepushes button

Derek:Accruately throws the star and hits it just left of the bullseye)

Sakura:Good, good but not good enought!

Derek: I'll hit it this time.

Sakura:Well see.pushes button

Derek:Throws star and hits the bulls-eye

Derek: Told ya so

Sakura: Fine well i guess I can teach you about Genjutsu now.

Derek: So, will you stop yelling?

Sakura: No, But i'll try to stop yelling that often.

Derek: 'K so whats Gen jutsu?

Sakura: Genjutsu is just a word for illusion.

Derek: But i dont want to do Genjutsu.

Sakura: Fine Then i'll teach you a ninjutsu.

Derek: That would be?

Sakura: Kage Bunshin No Justu.

Derek: Ok, how do i do it?

Sakura: Look at youself the make one of you in your mind with your chakra and force it out of you.

Derek:Ok.

Derek: Kage Bunshin No Justu!

Derek:( A shaow clone with the shirt adn pants on back words)

Sakura:You have to know every part of your body to do this.

Derek: so then I just shape it with chakra then send it out of me?

Sakura: Exactly

Derek: Kage Bunshin No Justsu!

Derek:( A perfect Shadow Clone)

Derek:Cool.

Sakura: Excellent most people dont learn it in 3 hours.

Sakura: Well time to go home and practice the jutsu.

Derek: Ok.

Ch 6.

(Alex's Group)

Austin: This is easier than he said it would be.

CHris: I Know watch this( A perfect shadow clone)

Lucyka: Cool.

Sauske: Seems youve gotten the hang of it.

Alex: I have called my friends adn they have agreed to train you.

Sauske; I ahve gotten you ready now go and rise like shining stars.

Alex: I was wondering Sauske if you would train me?

Sauske: Course i'll train you.

Sauske: Chris, Your going to be trained by Neji.

Sauske: Lucyka your going to be trained by Hinata

Sasuke: Austin your going to be trained by Garra

Sauske: Here are maps of where you'll be headed.

CHris: Hold on meeting.

Chris: We should meet Derek first right?

Alex: Yea I guess.

Alex: Sensei can i go with my cousins to see my other cousin?

Sauske: Sure, heres a map out and back wont take more that a few minutes.

Austin: Lets go.

(Derek)

Shikamaru: Why didnt you come to class today?

Derek: Sorry sensei I just had to sta here im waiting for my cousins.

Sakura: Derek why werent you at class today?

Derek: I have to wait for my cousins.

Derek: Oh and I wont be able to make the exames.

Shikamru: Why not?

Derek: I am going somewhere.

Sakura: Well then ask Naruto he might give you the exame.

Derek: Really can he do that?  
Sakura: He makes then so why not?

Derek:THanks BYe.

Sakura: Bye.

Shikamaru: See ya.

(At the Room)

Derek: Naruto?

Naruto; Yea?

Derek: Could you give me my exame?

Naruto: Sure i could and ill give you my old head band if you do really well 'k?

Derek: Ok.

Naruto: Show me a Subsitution Throwns a fast kunai

Derek: Shifted to the side about 30 ft away

Naruto: Good Good now how bout a Kage Bunshin No Justsu.

Derek: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Derek:( A perfect shadow clone)

Naruto: CLose you eyes.

Naruto: Here take it my headband.

Derek: Awesome thank you Hokage!

Naruto: No, u deserve it.

Ch 7.

(A week later)

Derek: Why did it take you guys so long to get here?

CHris:We didn't think that you were going to be with the 6th, by the way where is he?

Derek: He's out of town now come on were going to miss the ship.

Alex: Oh, yea come on it leaves in an hour.

Derek: I bet i have something you dont

Austin:Oh yea whats that?

DereK: My headband.

Alex: How did u get that?

Derek: Naruto gave it to me.

Sakura: Derek, Derek!

Derek: Hi Sakura.

Derek: Why are you here?

Sakura: I felt bad for being to hard on you so.

Sakura: Here i want you to have this.

Derek: What is it?

Sakura: These are the golves that I got when i was 14.

Derek: THanks and tell Naruto that i'll be back in a year or so.

Sakura: Will do.

Derek: Bye.

Sakura: See ya.

Austin: I might just stay here.

Derek: Austin you cant go out with my sensei.

Austin: I dont think thats up to u.

Derek: Even ask her.

Austin: Ok.

Austin: So Sakura how bout i take you to dinner tonite?

Sakura: Eww get away from me.

Derek: Told ya.

Alex: THe ships almost here.

Lucyka: THe Ships bigger than i thought.


End file.
